What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Auf dem Weg, und wird von Brittany, Mercedes und Santana mit den Troubletones bei den Regionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Kelly Clarkson aus ihrem fünften Album "Stronger" aus dem Jahr 2012. Charts Lyrics Troubletones: Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah Santana mit Troubletones harmonierend: You know the bed feels warmer Sleepin' here alone (sleepin' here alone) You know I dream in color And do the things I want Brittany: You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong Mercedes mit Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Santana mit Mercedes: You heard that I was starting over with, Someone new They told you I was moving on, Over you Brittany (mit Troubletones): (You didn't think that I'd come back) (I'd come back swinging) You try to break me, but you see Mercedes mit Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger The Troubletones: Stand a little taller Mercedes mit Troubletones: Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes a... Mercedes mit Troubletones: ...fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you Mercedes mit Troubletones: Stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I Troubletones: What doesn't kill you Mercedes mit Troubletones: Makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Santana: Thanks to you I've got a new thing started! Mercedes: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted! Santana: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me! Mercedes und Santana: You know in the end, The day you left was just my beginning Santana: In the end Mercedes und Santana mit Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Santana mit Troubletones: Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a... Mercedes und Santana mit Troubletones: ...fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Santana (und Mercedes) mit Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you (stronger, stronger!) Just me, myself and I (Mercedes: Yeah!) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little (taller!) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: No, not alone) Stronger, stronger (Mercedes: Yeah) Just me, my (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) self and I (Mercedes: Yeah!) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: Stronger!) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: Stronger!) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: Not alone) The Troubletones: Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah Trivia *Das ist die erste Nummer der Troubletons als Teil der New Directions. In Die Zeit deines Lebens hat Quinn mit Rachel und Will vereinbart, den Troubletones zu erlauben, als Gegenleistung für ihre Rückkehr zu den New Directions einen Song pro Wettkampf zu singen. *Das Original heißt eigentlich Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You). Es ist unbekannt, warum der Song in der Serie unbenannt wurde. Fehler *So ziemlich am Anfang hebt Santana ihre Hand, aber als man an sie heranzoomt, ist sie unten. *Etwas später rutscht Santanas Haarband und es sieht so aus, als hätte sie einen Pferdeschwanz. *Wenn Santana den Bridge-Part singt, kann man hinter ihr eine Kamerafrau sehen. Beweis *Während der Performance vertut sich Mercedes mit den Handgesten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Songs The Troubletones Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Regionals